Maps to Buried Treasures
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: Daniel and Lindsay centric one shots. Chapter 3: It's New Year's Eve, Daniel's car heater is broken, and Lindsay tries to fix everything with popcorn.
1. Chapter 1

_My first time writing anything for this show. It's an alternative ending to the Halloween episode. Someone feels a little bad about the events of the day, and might have ulterior motives on his mind…_

 _I own nothing (if I would we'd be watching the Halloween episode of season 16 right now)._

* * *

 **Tricks and Treats**

"It's half past nine, if they want candy they're too late," Harold complained as the sound of the doorbell interrupted what he had hoped to be a quiet end to a rather eventful day.

"Oh don´t be like that, we still have enough left," Jean reached for the half empty bowl that was sitting on the coffee table, but Lindsay was faster.

"I'll go, I'm still in my costume," she offered.

"Thank you honey," Jean sank back into the couch.

"Tell them to go home," Harold added as Lindsay headed towards the front door.

Lindsay stopped to put on the hat that came with her costume and opened the door… but instead of being greeted by a group of trick or treaters, she found the last person she'd expected to show up at her door. Well, the second to last, as the last would have been Kim…

"Daniel... what are you doing here?"

"Your Highness?" He responded, his expression equally confused and amused.

"My mom got the wrong costume, I was supposed to be a princess…" she explained hoping that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Why did _he_ have to see her in this stupid getup... Of all people…

"You make an adorable prince."

"Gee, thanks," she rolled her eyes about the mocking tone in his voice.

"So did you run out of things to destroy?" She put the candy down and took her hat of before she stepped out of the house to join Daniel.

"I just. I don't know, I felt bad about earlier."

That got her attention.

"We got into a fight…"

"We?" Lindsay wasn't sure what he meant.

"Kim and I, I told her to stop being such a bitch and she she didn't like that."

"You don't have to defend me."

"I know, but I wanted to," he shrugged. "Did you get into trouble?"

"No, Sam didn't say anything."

"He's cool."

"Yes," she smiled, but Daniel just looked down. "Hey, I'm sure Kim will come around. Doesn't she always?"

"It's not that. I´m actually kinda glad…"

"Why?" Lindsay asked, recalling the last time Daniel had broken up with Kim and the disappointment that had followed when she had walked in on them making up…on her bed. Not her favorite memory.

"Do you still want to see that movie?" He avoided and answered the question all at once.

"The new Friday the 13th? Sure, but my parents…"

"What in the world is taking so long?" Harold interrupted her, as he stepped outside.

His face fell as he saw Daniel. "Who is this punk?"

"Dad this is Daniel from school," Lindsay explained.

"Well you're too old to get candy. So shoo, get out of here."

"Dad!"

"Mr. Weir, It's nice to finally meet you. Lindsay told me so much about you," Daniel stepped forward, and gave Harold a pat on the shoulder.

"Well she told me nothing about you, young man. And I'd like her to come inside now," Harold replied slightly irritated by Daniel's gesture.

"Harold what is going on?" After both Lindsay and Harold had been gone much longer than anticipated, Jean had gotten curious as well.

"Oh hello," she greeted Daniel.

"Mom this is Daniel, he just came by to ask if I wanted to see a movie. But I told him that I can't."

"I don't see why not," Jean said.

"What?" Harold looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh Harold, it's Halloween. And he seems like a nice boy…"

"I'm not so sure about that," Harold gave Daniel a skeptical look.

"Please Mr. Weir, I promise to have her back by midnight," Daniel pleaded.

Harold sighed, he really didn't like this. "You come straight home after the movie."

"Promise, thanks dad. I'm just gonna go change," Lindsay gave her father a quick hug and headed for her room, leaving Daniel with her parents.

She quickly changed into her jeans and sweater and grabbed her army jacket on her way out, but stopped as she walked past the open door of Sam's room. She considered her options, alone in a dark theater with Daniel, or…

"Hey Sam, do you wanna see the new Friday the 13th?" Damn her stupid conscience.

"With you?" Sam asked without looking up from his book.

"With me and Daniel, he feels awful about what happened."

"Really?" He closed his book.

"Yes, so come on. I know you want to see it and Mom and Dad are never going to let you go with your friends."

Sam thought about it. He was still upset but he did want to see the movie, and he knew that Lindsay must have been feeling really bad if she was giving up the chance to be alone with Daniel. "Are you gonna buy candy?"

"Anything you want. Lets go," Lindsay took Sam's jacket from the hook at the door at tossed it to him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"That's a nice car you got there…" Harold noted, eyeing the large Cadillac that was currently occupying his driveway.

"It's my uncle's," Daniel explained, wishing that Lindsay would hurry up.

"It's big, comfortable backseat..."

"Harold," Jean nudged her husband.

"Here we are," Lindsay stepped outside, followed by a hesitant Sam.

"We?" Daniel gave Lindsay a questioning look.

"Ya, Sam's coming too," Lindsay explained.

"Hi Daniel," Sam greeted the older boy.

"Hey."

"Now, that's an idea I can support!" Unlike Daniel, Harold seemed to be very pleased about this development. "Have fun kids! And Sam watch out for your sister."

"I´m the older one," Lindsay complained.

"Yes, but you're a girl."

"Don't worry dad," Sam said, already making Lindsay regret her decision to invite him.

"Come on, or we'll miss the movie," Daniel said, this certainly wasn't how he had imagined the night to go–but for some reason he was strangely ok with Sam joining them.

"Ya thanks dad, thanks mom," Lindsay hugged her parents goodbye.

"Back by midnight!" Harold reminded them, as he watched his kids get into Daniel's car. Next year they'd definitely skip this silly holiday.

* * *

 _Happy Halloween! (Reviews are the best treats)_

 _\- Laura_


	2. A Snowglobe For Two

_What can I say? I'm big on cheesy Christmas stories, and everyone's a little more adorable than usual – but 'tis the season!_

* * *

 _ **A Snow Globe For Two**_

– _Christmas Tree Lot, December 24_ _th_ –

"Daniel?" Lindsay couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, Daniel Desario fastening a Christmas tree on top of a brown station wagon.

"There you go Sir. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too."

Lindsay watched the father of the family, the car and tree belonged to, tip Daniel before she approached him.

"You're working here?" She didn't even try to hide her amusement.

"It pays well," he showed her the five dollar bill he had just received.

"It's cool, I'm just surprised. It's hard to picture you as one of Santa's helpers."

"I drew the line at the stupid hat. You here to pick up your tree?"

"Yes, with my dad. It's our tradition. We always pick it up on Christmas Eve, and mom and Sam decorate it. It's dorky I know…"

"No it's sweet," he smiled at her, taking Lindsay right back to where they had been the night before…

– _16 Hours Earlier–_

Maybe it was the holiday spirit or just the general feeling of nostalgia that came with being in her senior year, but Lindsay had actually agreed to join Millie at McKinley's winter dance. And she did have a good time, at least until the DJ decided to turn the dance into the romantic event of the season by refusing to play anything but slow songs. It wasn't that she had no one to dance with, but after Andy Jenkins– the newest member of the Mathletes – had gotten a little too friendly during a particularly bad version of Silent Night, Lindsay had decided to step out for a minute, or ten…

"Don't tell me you already rocked all the way around the Christmas Tree."

"What?" Lindsay turned around to see Daniel leaning against the wall, a cigarette between his fingers and a smirk on his lips.

"It would be rude to leave before I can ask you to dance."

"You want to dance with me? At a school dance?"

"That's what people do at these things, don't they?"

"They're playing Christmas songs..." Lindsay gave him a skeptical look.

"I can leave, if you don't want me here," he looked disappointed, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had hoped for. The two of them had been back to dancing around each other ever since Daniel had started to spend time with her brother and his friends. Yet, it hadn't gone beyond the longing looks they were so well practiced in. But this stupid dance was the perfect opportunity to change that, as none of their friends – and exes – would be around to make things awkward.

"No, I mean yes I'm glad you're here. And I wasn't leaving, I just came out for air."

"Good," he tossed his cigarette to the ground and put it out it out with his foot. "I like that dress."

"So does Andy Jenkins."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know," she laughed, shivering a little. The heat inside the gym made the already freezing air outside feel even colder, but she didn't mind.

"I wish it would snow…" she looked up at the sky.

"What do you call that stuff on the ground?"

"That's slush, not snow," Lindsay explained, giving him a pouty look.

"Whatever it is, it's freezing. Here," he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Now you're gonna be cold."

"Not if we do something about it…" he tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

"I've heard exercise helps," Lindsay said, meeting his gaze.

"Like dancing…" his eyes darted down to her lips.

"We could go inside..." she suggested, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Or we could stay here…"

Lindsay bit her bottom lip. This was it, she was seconds away from kissing Daniel. If someone had told her that the winter dance would lead to this, she wouldn't have believed it. But there they were, and and it didn't even take mistletoe.

"Lindsay?" Bah humbug.

"Millie, what are you doing out here?" Lindsay quickly turned around.

"Looking for you, I thought you might need this," Millie held up Lindsay's coat. "But you already have one."

"Yes, I ran into Daniel."

"You should come in, Mr. Rosso dressed up as Santa, it's hilarious" Millie explained, completely unaware of what she had just interrupted.

"We definitely don't want to miss that, come on…" Daniel put his arm around Lindsay and ushered her and Millie inside.

– _Christmas Tree Lot–_

"I think you should reconsider the hat. It goes well with all that Christmas spirit…" Lindsay teased him.

"It was one song! Rosso made me…"

"Yeah…last night was fun," she smiled at the memory of him accompanying Mr. Rosso on the guitar.

"It could have been even more fun..." The dance hadn't quite turned out as Daniel had imagined, as every opportunity to pursue what they had almost started outside had been erased once they had set foot into the gym.

"When do you get off?" Lindsay asked, inwardly cringing at how desperate that must have sounded.

"Why?"

"I thought we could do something," she shrugged, trying her best to appear casual.

"Desario! I'm not paying you to talk to girls. Either sell her a tree or get over here," Daniel's boss yelled from the other side of the lot.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized. "Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while…"

"It's ok, don't worry, I should go find my dad anyway."

"I could come over tonight after Dinner. Unless that interferes with any other family traditions."

"No, that sounds great."

"Lindsay! Where are you?" Mr. Weir called out, his voice muffled by the trees that were separating him from his daughter.

"Desario, now!" Daniel's Boss joined in.

"You should…"

"Ya, I'll see you tonight!" Daniel winked at her before he left to help the next family to load their tree onto their car.

"Yes…" Lindsay watched him for a moment longer before she turned around to find her dad, but Mr. Weir had been a step ahead – or rather behind – of her.

"There you are. Oh look it's Daniel, maybe he can get us a discount."

"Dad," Lindsay rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips never disappeared.

– _Christmas Eve, Eve_ –

"What's wrong Honey?" Mrs. Weir asked, after Lindsay had been staring out of the window for the last hour, looking more sullen with every minute that passed.

"Nothing, I was just watching the snow," Lindsay replied, forcing a smile.

"It's really coming down…" Mrs. Weir, observed with concern.

"And it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon…" Lindsay sighed, sure she had wished for snow, but this had to be some sort of cosmic joke. A couple of snowflakes to dust the trees would have sufficed, no one had asked for a blizzard that made it impossible for a certain beat-up Trans-Am to get to her house…

"You always used to love snow, you'd be out making snow angels all day."

"I remember, it's just that Daniel wanted to come over."

"He really shouldn't be out in this weather."

"I know..."

"Are you two…" Mrs. Weir could sense that there was something Lindsay wasn't telling her.

"Mom..." Lindsay interrupted her.

"Lindsay."

"We're not, but we might," Lindsay answered truthfully.

"Well, why don't you help me decorate the cookies? And if it stops snowing you can bring him some tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, that sounds great."

– _Christmas Day_ –

The first thing Lindsay did when she woke up was to look out of her window. The snow had stopped and the sun was out, making her street look like a winter wonderland worthy of songs and postcards. It almost made up for the fact that it had kept Daniel away from her the night before. But after opening presents and one or two cups of her Christmas morning cocoa, she decided that she had waited long enough.

"Is it ok if I go out for a bit?" She asked.

"Where could you possibly have to be on Christmas morning?" Mr. Weir asked.

"It's fine honey," Mrs. Weir said. "Wish him a Merry Christmas from us."

"Thanks, I will."

"Him? Where is she going? Jean?" Mr. Weir inquired, but Lindsay was already on her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Relax, Harold. She's only bringing Daniel some of the cookies we made last night," Mrs. Weir explained.

"I don't like this," Mr. Weir grunted, before focussing his attention back on the almost identical ties his children had given him for Christmas.

Lindsay didn't have to walk far, in fact she was barely out of her driveway when she saw the familiar orange car round the corner. She took a couple more steps and then waited for him to park the car next to her.

"Didn't we already do that?" He asked as he got out of his car.

"What?"

"You leaving just when I show up to surprise you," he explained.

"Well to be fair, I expected you last night."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's my fault, I'm the one who wished for snow remember?"

"Yes, that was right before we almost..."

"Yes," she couldn't help but blush a little.

"What do you have there?" He pointed at the box she was holding.

"My mom thought it would be nice to bring you some of the cookies we made," she set the package down on his car.

"You even put a bow on it…"

"Hey," she gently nudged him, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Why is this so complicated?" She asked, leaning her head back to look at him.

"It doesn't have to be. Nick moved on, Kim is with Brad…"

"Chad," Lindsay corrected him.

"Whatever. Your parents love me…"

"I wouldn't go that far…" she laughed.

"Your mom made you bring me cookies."

"Then maybe it's not…"

"Hmm…" he leaned in, but the second their lips touched, they were separated by something cold and wet…

"What the ..." Daniel looked up to see Sam standing in the street, snow stuck to his gloves and a mischievous smile on his face.

"Sam!" Lindsay yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Sam apologized throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm going over to Bill's, Merry Christmas, Daniel!"

"Merry Christmas!" Daniel retaliated by throwing a snowball after Sam, but the younger boy had made sure to make a quick exit. .

"Shall we try again?" Daniel ran his fingers through Lindsay's hair to brush away the remains of the snowball, before he cupped her cheek.

"Third time's the charm," Lindsay replied, and she was right. Daniel leaned in but took his time, lingering against her lips and caressing her cheek with his thumb, he pulled back slightly to see her smile and then kissed her again. And this time, nothing, no Santas, snowstorms, or little brothers could come between them. It was like being in their own snow globe. Sure, someone or something would eventually shake things up, but for right now it was the perfect christmassy moment.

* * *

 _Happy Holidays and thanks for reading!_

 _Love Laura_


	3. Happy New Year

_Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them, and if you have any requests (friendship or dating, I love to write both) feel free to leave them!_

 _This one can be read as a standalone or a continuation of the last chapter. They just started dating in this. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Happy New Year**

"Stop..." Lindsay pushed Daniel's hand away as it wandered under her sweater.

"Sorry, I'll slow down..."

"No, don't. It's just that your hands are ice cold."

"I'm sorry, but I thought gloves would make this a little weird," he caught her own – glove clad – hands between his.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your car heater sucks." They were crammed into the backseat of Daniel's Trans-Am. She was draped over him in a somewhat awkward position, trying her best to ignore the biting cold, but not even the most intense of make-out sessions could beat the Michigan winter.

"I've heard the whole sharing body heat thing works better if we take our clothes off…"

"I might reconsider the gloves if you trade places with me," being on top meant that her back was exposed to the cold air, while Daniel had her to shield him from the elements...

"Let's try…" They shifted around, until they remembered why they hadn't done this to begin with.

"Ok, this is not comfortable…" Daniel sat up straight, and let his head fall back in frustration.

"Isn't there somewhere we could go?" Lindsay sat up, too. "Someplace warm?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, what about the theater?"

"And continue this surrounded by a bunch of 13 year olds throwing popcorn at us?"

"Oh… What are you doing tomorrow?"

"On New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah," Lindsay shrugged. "My parents are going to this party, so we'd have the house to ourselves."

"It's a date," Daniel leaned in and kissed her. "Come on let's get something to eat. I know this pizza place, they have a table right by the oven," he climbed back into the front seat, and started the engine, while Lindsay followed a little hesitantly.

xoxo

"Are you sure you and Daniel don't want to join us, sweetie?" Mrs. Weir asked, as her husband helped her into her coat.

"Yes, mom. We'll be fine. You guys go have fun."

"Don't do anything you wouldn't do if we were here. Understood?" Mr. Weir reminded her.

"Yes dad, we're just gonna watch TV. Besides wouldn't you rather know that we're here than out at some party where kids get drunk?"

Mr. Weir couldn't argue with that. "We'll be back by one."

An hour later Daniel and Lindsay were making out on the family couch – a New Year's special on TV and an untouched bowl of popcorn on the ground.

"This definitely beats the car," Lindsay was on her back, one hand playing with his hair, the other resting on his hip.

"Your parents need to go out more often," deciding that he wasn't taking nearly enough advantage of the warmth and comfort the Weirs' living room provided, he quickly got rid of his flannel, leaving him in a thin white T-shirt that was a much less annoying barrier between them.

"That's better," he brought his lips back to hers, slipping a hand under Lindsay's shirt. He lingered on her waist for a while, and Lindsay felt his thumb brushing over her lower ribs before he tentatively moved upwards…

"Daniel…" Lindsay stopped him.

"What, are my hands cold again?" He laughed.

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"I just…" Lindsay looked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a car outside…"

"It's probably the neigh…" Daniel was cut off by the shrill sound of the doorbell.

"Ignore it," he pleaded, but still gave Lindsay room to get up.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look, and headed to the door – gasping in surprise as she saw who was on the other side.

"Hi, Lindsay."

xoxo

"Barry?" As far as unexpected visitors went, this one took the cake. "What are you doing here?" She self consciously tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Sam is sleeping over, and he forgot his sleeping bag. And when I heard that you're home I volunteered to pick it up. Aren't you gonna ask me in?"

"Of course, sorry. I'm just surprised to see you. How's school?"

"Great…" Barry gave her a suspicious look as he stepped into the house. "Do you have company?"

"What?"

"I'm guessing that car in the driveway isn't yours."

"Oh yeah, I have a friend over."

"Boyfriend?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Yes, I was hoping you'd safe me from spending New Years Eve playing video games with our little brothers, but I should have known."

"Hey what's going on?" Since this was taking entirely too long for his liking, Daniel had decided to check out the visitor himself.

"Daniel, this is Barry, Neal's brother. Barry this is Daniel," Lindsay introduced them.

"Hey man," Barry greeted the other boy.

"Hey," Daniel replied, putting his arm around Lindsay.

"Barry is just here to pick up Sam's sleeping bag," Lindsay explained.

"I'm sorry I'll be out of your hair in a minute," Barry could sense that he wasn't welcome.

"Actually…" Lindsay started. "Why don't you stay?" This took both boys by surprise. "We're just watching TV, and I made way too much popcorn." Lindsay had no idea what had come over her. She had been looking forward to being alone with Daniel all day, but now that she was her nerves had gotten the better of her…

Barry pondered for a moment, but then he decided that staying – even if that meant sharing Lindsay with someone who looked like he wanted him dead, still beat going home. "How could I say no to that?"

xoxo

To describe what followed as awkward would have been the understatement of the year. After having exhausted pretty much every small talk topic Lindsay could think of, and a very uninspired round of Monopoly, the three of them were stuck staring at the TV, waiting for the ball to drop…

"It's five minutes to midnight," Daniel noted, hoping that Lindsay would get the hint, as watching TV with Neal's older brother really wasn't how he had imagined the night to end – and a few hours ago he had been certain that Lindsay would have agreed.

"Who wants more popcorn?" Ignoring Daniel, Lindsay picked up the untouched bowl.

"No one…" Daniel protested but Lindsay was already halfway to the kitchen.

"She invited me," Barry defended himself as Daniel threw him another death glare – a gesture that had lost its meaning over the course of the night.

"You could have declined," Daniel muttered, before he followed Lindsay.

"Need help?" Daniel asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"No, I got it…" Lindsay held up the container with the popcorn kernels.

"Lindz…" Daniel took the container out of her hands, and put it down on the table.

"I'm really confused here, you invite me over on the one night you have the house to yourself and then you ask this guy who obviously has a thing for you to join us?"

"You don't have to worry about him."

"That's not the point. You clearly did not want to be alone with me tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be honest with me," he pleaded, unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

Barry, who had been standing by the door, cleared his throat. "It's midnight."

"Figures…" Daniel threw his hands up in defeat and left the room as the first notes of Auld Lang Syne came out of the TV.

"I'll better get that sleeping bag," Lindsay said, wishing she could turn the clock back.

"I didn't want to ruin your night," Barry apologized once Lindsay came back, and handed him Sam's sleeping bag.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, I just wanted to be nice," he laughed. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"You know, I really don't like him. But he seems like a good guy. A guy you can talk to."

"He is," Lindsay replied, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"And if I'm wrong, you know where to find me."

"A right at the cow." Lindsay remembered.

"Exactly, Happy New Year Lindz."

"Happy New Year," a friendly hug and Barry was out of the door.

Meanwhile Daniel had retreated to Lindsay's bedroom, and that's where she found him, on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room."

Lindsay ignored the hostile tone in his voice and sat down on the foot end of the bed. "Happy New Year."

"Did the college boy have go home?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Listen, I know that tonight wasn't what you expected…"

"No…" he sat up.

"It's not that I don't want to, I really do…" she blushed. "But…"

"I'm nervous, too!" He interrupted her..

"This…" he took a deep breath. "I've never done this before."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay was lost.

"Not that, obviously," he flashed her a sly grin before he got serious again. "It's different with you, I…" he looked down, trying to find the right words. "I want to do this right, you're too good for the backseat of my car… at least until I get that heater fixed. That's why I wanted to take advantage of tonight…"

"I'm such an idiot…"

"Yes," he deadpanned.

"But you're not mad?"

"I can wait," he put his hand over hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But you do owe me a New Year's kiss."

Feeling at ease for the first time that night, Lindsay leaned in and kissed him, They didn't break apart until they found themselves back in a horizontal position.

"Happy New Year," Lindsay whispered settling into a comfortable position next to him.

"Happy New Year," Daniel replied. "So, You and Barry…"

"He's cute!" She laughed, gently smacking him.

"He's literally a tall version of Neal!"

"I bet his car heater is amazing," Lindsay teased him, before their lips met again, continuing where they had left of earlier, but this time they were simply enjoying themselves…no pressure, no nerves…

At least until they heard the sound of the front door falling into its lock. Followed by laughter and the voices of Lindsay's apparently slightly tipsy parents.

"Did Lindsay already go to bed?" Mr. Weir asked, surprised about the silence that greeted him.

"I should check on her," Mrs. Weir responded.

Lindsay and Daniel froze, this wasn't good.

"No, you're just gonna wake her up. Come on… "

Lindsay let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she heard her parents make their way to their own bedroom at the other end of the hall.

"You need to get out of here…" She whispered, but didn't loosen her grip on him.

"It's safer to wait until they are asleep," he kissed her again, slowly, not commandingly…

Lindsay couldn't argue with that and responded by arching into him, bringing them even closer together.

"You can just leave through the window…" There was not a hint of urgency in her suggestion.

"I would…" Daniel replied absentmindedly." But my jacket's by the door…" This gave Lindsay a horrifying realization.

"And your car is in the driveway…" She pushed him off of her a split second before the door opened without any knock or warning.

Mr. Weir tossed Daniel's jacked onto the bed. "Happy New Year, Romeo. Now get out!"

"Dad, we were just saying good night," Lindsay got up, while Daniel hurried to get into his boots and jacket.

"Save it," Mr. Weir glared at his daughter.

"How was your party, Sir?" Daniel asked in an attempt to get back on Mr. Weir's good side. Or well, at least neutral territory.

"Go home!"

"Dad, can I show Daniel out?" Lindsay cut in before Daniel could say or do anything else.

Mr. Weir frowned.

"Please?" Lindsay pleaded, and Mr. Weir turned towards Daniel.

"If I don't hear that car of yours in 1 minute, I'll drive you home myself."

Lindsay walked Daniel to the door and kissed him good night. A chaste peck on the cheek.

"He's not watching us," Daniel whispered.

"It's not worth it."

"Liar…" Daniel joked, and Lindsay lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I'll call you." She laughed.

"20 Seconds!" They heard Mr. Weir shout from the hallway, and Daniel used at least 10 of them for a real goodnight kiss before Lindsay closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Love, Laura_


End file.
